In today's corporate world, improvements in efficiency, reduction in costs and improvement in customer service are factors to success. Accordingly, companies are constantly striving to achieve these factors. However, increasing numbers and types of options for providing services, performing work functions, and the like may complicate business decisions. Further, subjective decision making at various levels within a business entity may result in inconsistent decisions throughout the business entity, which may result in additional complexities as companies strive to improve efficiency, reduce costs and improve customer service. Accordingly, a decisioning framework to aid in providing consistent, repeatable decisions and recommendations would be advantageous.